marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Tribe
The Golden Tribe, also called the Panther Tribe, is a Wakandan tribe formed by the relatives and heirs of Bashenga. History Rulers of Wakanda unites the Wakandan Tribes under the Golden Tribe's rule]] In the years which predated the creation of Wakanda, several tribes fought against each other for dominion over the Vibranium present in the region. A warrior-shaman named Bashenga received a vision from the panther goddess Bast, which led him to the Heart-Shaped Herb. Becoming the first Black Panther, Bashenga soon united four of the tribes under his rule, except the Jabari Tribe- who formed a micro-nation in the mountains. The kingdom of Wakanda was founded, with the family and descent of Bashenga having become known as the Golden Tribe.Black Panther Betrayal in the Family Over the course of a War Dogs assignment, Prince N'Jobu fathered a son with an American woman and grew extremely sensitive to the oppression of people of African descent in the United States of America and in the rest of the world. In order to liberate them, N'Jobu plotted with Ulysses Klaue to steal Vibranium from Wakanda so they could provide the oppressed with Vibranium weapons. murders his brother N'Jobu]] However, N'Jobu's betrayal was discovered by his brother and King, T'Chaka, who went to confront N'Jobu to order him to go back to Wakanda to face justice. But N'Jobu denied the accusations, so T'Chaka called for N'Jobu's friend 'James' to reveal himself as Zuri, and confirmed N'Jobu's treason. Enraged, N'Jobu threatened to kill Zuri upon discovering that he had spied on him all along. On instinct to stop him, T'Chaka felt forced to kill his own brother with a claw grip to the chest before leaving. N'Jobu's son Erik (N'Jadaka), although theoretically a member of the Golden Tribe of royal extraction, was left behind in Oakland and T'Chaka and Zuri never spoke of him to anyone. A New King is killed during the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre]] In 2016, both King T'Chaka and Prince T'Challa journeyed to Vienna in order to attend a ceremony confirming the signing of the Sokovia Accords by some Avengers, to create a regulating body for the superhero group. However, the Vienna International Centre was attacked by Helmut Zemo, resulting in the death of T'Chaka. With the Winter Soldier having been framed for the attack, T'Challa then wore his adornment of the Black Panther, and chased the Winter Soldier for revenge. However, Steve Rogers prevented him at each encounter, and over the course of his pursuit he was always stopped before he could kill Barnes. In the end, T'Challa stalked Stark to Siberia and upon hearing Zemo confess to the bombing as part of his plan, he discovered that Barnes was innocent. While Stark attacked Rogers and Barnes over a dark revelation, T'Challa found Zemo outside contemplating. Upon his confronting Zemo, who sorrowfully explained his reason, T'Challa realized Zemo and the Avengers were consumed by their motives for vengeance, and thusly gave up on the hate he felt towards his father's killer. T'Challa then prevented Zemo's suicide to turn him over to the authorities to face justice for his crimes of terror.Captain America: The Winter Soldier arrives for his incoronation]] After one week following T'Chaka's death, T'Challa became the new leader of the Golden Tribe. While he and Shuri welcomed Captain America and the Winter Soldier into Wakanda, to give Barnes a chance at finding peace, T'Challa also prepared to be the new King of Wakanda. His incoronation soon took place in the presence of the other known members of the Golden Tribe: Queen Mother Ramonda and Princess Shuri. Despite no challengers of the other tribes coming forth when offered the chance to take the throne in Ritual Combat, the Jabari Tribe led by M'Baku arrived and challenged T'Challa, who then defeated him. This resulted in the throne remaining in the hands of the Golden Tribe, and a partial dialogue reopened with the Jabari micro-nation. Following his coronation, T'Challa was taken to the Temple of the Heart-Shaped Herb where he underwent the ritual to enter the Ancestral Plane and was reunited with his father T'Chaka's spirit, asking him for advice regarding his future reign. Days later, T'Challa's first challenge as a King came with Ulysses Klaue, who had resurfaced after years of failure from T'Chaka to apprehend him, and his involvement with the Sokovia incident. Knowing that many Wakandans, such as W'Kabi, had grown dissatisfied with the Golden Tribe's inability to capture Klaue, T'Challa decided to go into Seoul, South Korea to arrest Klaue alongside Okoye and Nakia, with Shuri supporting from her lab. But due to public witnessing, T'Challa was compelled as a foreign leader to abide by international laws and have Klaue in custody of the CIA/Interpol jurisdiction. However, despite their best efforts and the assistance of Everett Ross, Klaue escaped with the aid of a masked mercenary, wearing a ring of the crown prince. T'Challa saw this from afar, and later confronted Zuri for the truth, learning of his American-born cousin, abandoned to keep Wakanda hidden. Knowing this, if the Elders learn of N'Jobu's heir, it could cause a rift in Wakanda. Return of a Prince arrives in Wakanda]] Having failed to keep Ulysses Klaue in custody, T'Challa and Shuri returned to Wakanda. Nevertheless, the Golden Tribe soon had another challenge to face as the mercenary Erik Killmonger arrived in Wakanda with Klaue's deceased body. Meeting with the rest of the Golden Tribe in the Citadel's throne room, Killmonger revealed his true identity: N'Jadaka, son of late Prince N'Jobu. becomes the new King of Wakanda]] As a member of the Golden Tribe of royal blood, N'Jadaka was entitled to challenge T'Challa for the throne of Wakanda, which he did. Another incoronation ceremony was held, and after a violent duel in which Zuri lost his life, T'Challa was seemingly killed by N'Jadaka much to Ramonda's horror. As N'Jadaka was crowned King, the other members of the Golden Tribe Ramonda and Shuri were forced to go into exile to avoid the new King's revenge. Family Conflict and Shuri decide to retake the throne from Erik Killmonger]] Having lost their position within the royalty, Shuri and Ramonda, accompanied by Nakia and Everett Ross, went to Jabari Land, where M'Baku revealed that T'Challa was actually still alive: after falling from the Warrior Falls, he had been rescued by a Jabari fisherman. Thanks to the last Heart-Shaped Herb salvaged by Nakia, Ramonda was able to revive her unconscious son, who decided to retake the throne from Erik Killmonger. While unconscious, T'Challa also returned to the Ancestral Plane and confronted T'Chaka's about his abandonment of N'Jadaka, which had caused Killmonger's attack. T'Challa resolved to end his Golden Tribe's ancestors policy of hiding Wakanda to the rest of the world. While his family was away, Killmonger seized the resources of Wakanda. He notably intended to send Vibranium made weapons all around the world to trigger a global revolution. returns to confront Erik Killmonger]] Despite M'Baku's refusal to help the Golden Tribe, both T'Challa and Shuri returned to Mount Bashenga to face Killmonger while Ramonda remained safe in Jabari Land. T'Challa confronted Killmonger on the field, which soon triggered a battle between the Border Tribe who followed Killmonger and the Dora Milaje who sided with the Golden Tribe. Shuri joined the battle as well, and thanks to the reinforcements of the Jabari Tribe who eventually agreed to support T'Challa, the Golden Tribe was victorious: the Border Tribe surrendered and T'Challa defeated Killmonger during the Duel in the Great Mound. opens Wakanda to the world]] Facing death, Killmonger refused to be healed and chose to have his body thrown into the sea where many African people had died to avoid slavery. T'Challa then returned as the rightful King of Wakanda, with Shuri still at his side. The Golden Tribe then carried on its rule over Wakanda. Knowing that Killmonger's attack was partly a consequence of Wakanda's isolationist policy, T'Challa and Shuri worked to open Wakanda to the rest of the world. Infinity War leads his people into battle]] The Golden Tribe was soon involved in the Infinity War, helping the Avengers to fight against the Titan Thanos. Shuri was tasked with working on safely extracting the Mind Stone from Vision's head while T'Challa gathered his Wakandan Royal Guard, the Border Tribe, the Jabari Tribe and the Dora Milaje to fight against the Black Order and their Outriders. During the Battle of Wakanda, T'Challa valiantly fought against the Outriders, taking down many of them. stand up]] In the meantime, Shuri worked on Vision's Mind Stone, but she was attacked by Corvus Glaive, forcing her to pause her work so she could defend herself. Glaive ultimately defeated her and Vision escaped. However, although all of Thanos's forces are dealt with, when Thanos personally came, T'Challa was one of the heroes who fought him but was easily defeated. When Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet with all the Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all life in the universe, T'Challa and Shuri were among the countless victims, leaving Ramonda as the only surviving member of the Golden Tribe.Avengers: Infinity War Reunion As the royal line was legitimately dead, Wakanda had to reform its governing policies and international interactions. From 2018 to 2023, Ramonda was the only living member of the Golden Tribe after both T'Challa and Shuri had been killed during the Snap, and worked with Wakanda's governing leadership to distract herself from her grief. Nevertheless, they were both resurrected five years after their death by Hulk utilizing the temporally displaced Infinity Stones. Through T'Challa and Shuri, the Golden Tribe took an active part in the ensuing battle against the forces of Thanos, who were ultimately annihilated, thus enabling Ramonda to be reunited with her children. The three members of the Golden Tribe then celebrated their victory together, alongside their revitalized homeland now jubilant with the returned population.Avengers: Endgame Members 'T'Challa' *'Name': T'Challa *'Activity': **As Black Panther: 2008-2018; returned 2023 **As King: 2016-2018; returned 2023 *'Description': T'Challa is the latest King of Wakanda, older brother of Shuri and son of T'Chaka and Ramonda. He is also the latest holder of the Black Panther mantle. He witnessed the death of his father during the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre and swore to exact revenge on the Winter Soldier who had been framed for the attack. T'Challa ultimately discovered that the responsible party was Helmut Zemo and turned him over to the U.N. authorities. Returning to Wakanda, T'Challa was crowned King of Wakanda. He attempted to arrest the criminal Ulysses Klaue, but he failed and soon had to deal with the return of his cousin N'Jadaka, who overthrew T'Challa and left him for dead. T'Challa was rescued by the Jabari Tribe and later by the rest of his family who had gone into exile. With their help, T'Challa returned to confront N'Jadaka. He successfully defeated him during the Duel in the Great Mound and reclaimed the throne of Wakanda. T'Challa later engaged his Wakandan troops in the Infinity War, fighting the Outriders alongside many Avengers. However, T'Challa was one of the numerous victims of Thanos when he wiped out half of all life in the universe. Five years later, he was resurrected by the Hulk who had used the Infinity Gauntlet to bring back everyone that Thanos disintegrated and joined the battle against his army. Following their victory and Tony Stark's funeral, T'Challa returned to Wakanda to resumed his duties as king. Shuri *'Name': Shuri *'Activity': 2014/2016-2018; returned 2023 *'Description': Shuri is the Princess of Wakanda, younger sister of T’Challa and daughter of T'Chaka and Ramonda. A genius-level inventor and the creator and innovator of much of Wakanda's modern technology, she was tasked with helping the Winter Soldier to get rid of his mental programming. Shuri acted as a valuable to her brother when he was crowned King of Wakanda, assisting him during his mission to apprehend Ulysses Klaue. Shuri healed a heavily wounded Everett Ross when he was brought to Wakanda by T'Challa. Like her mother, she was forced to exile when Erik Killmonger took the throne of Wakanda and seemingly killed T'Challa. Shuri was reunited with her brother in Jabari Land and decided to fight along her brother. She confronted Killmonger, who defeated her, but she was saved by T'Challa and assisted him in her duel against his opponent. Following T'Chaka's victory, Shuri was appointed head of the science and technology transfer when her brother decided to open Wakanda to the rest of the world. During the Infinity War, Shuri worked on extracting the Mind Stone from Vision, but she was attacked by Corvus Glaive before she could complete her work. Shuri was one of the numerous victims of Thanos when he wiped out half of all life in the universe. She was later revived in 2023 by the Hulk using the Infinity Gauntlet and joined the battle against Thanos' army alongside the Avengers. Following their victory, she alongside her brother and Okoye, attended Tony Stark's funeral and returned to Wakanda. 'Ramonda' *'Name': Ramonda *'Activity': Queenmother: 1980s-2023 *'Description': Ramonda is the Queen Mother of Wakanda, widow of the late king T'Chaka and mother of T'Challa and Shuri. She supported her son after the death of T'Chaka, acting as one of his advisors. When N'Jadaka returned to Wakanda and seized the throne of Wakanda, seemingly killing T'Challa, Ramonda went into exile to Jabari Land. There she discovered that her son was still alive and she used the powers of the Heart-Shaped Herb to help him recover. Ramonda then remained in Jabari Land until T'Challa defeated N'Jadaka. Deceased Members 'Bashenga' *'Name': Bashenga *'Activity': ~7,000 BCE *'Description': Bashenga was the founder of the Golden Tribe and the first King of Wakanda and Black Panther. He united the Wakandan Tribes under his rule, except for the Jabari Tribe, and both the titles of King of Wakanda and Black Panther were passed down to his descent. 'Azzuri' *'Name': Azzuri *'Activity': early 20th Century-late 20th century *'Description': Azzuri was the former King of Wakanda, father of T'Chaka and N'Jobu, and the former holder of the Black Panther mantle. He wore two rings, which he bequeathed onto his sons upon their coming of age, signifying their right to the throne. These rings then made their way through tragic circumstances to T'Challa from T'Chaka in Vienna, and N'Jadaka from N'Jobu in Oakland. 'T'Chaka' *'Name': T'Chaka *'Activity': late 20th Century-2016 *'Description': T'Chaka was the former King of Wakanda, husband of Ramonda, father of T'Challa and Shuri, and the former holder of the Black Panther mantle. During his tenure as King, T'Chaka killed his own brother N'Jobu to stop him from murdering Zuri and left behind N'Jobu's son N'Jadaka. T'Chaka was one of many world leaders to approve the Sokovia Accords and was killed in a terrorist attack orchestrated by Helmut Zemo. 'N'Jobu' *'Name': N'Jobu *'Activity': mid 20th Century - late 20th Century *'Description': N'Jobu was the brother of T'Chaka, uncle of T'Challa and Shuri, and father of N'Jadaka. A member of the War Dogs, he opposed Wakanda’s isolationist nature and was willing to share his nation’s technology with people of African descent around the world after witnessing the oppression they endured, but he was confronted and eventually killed by his own brother. 'N'Jadaka' *'Name': N'Jadaka (named Erik Stevens in America) *'Activity': early 1980s - 2016 *'Description': N'Jadaka was the son of N'Jobu, nephew of T'Chaka and cousin of T'Challa and Shuri, but born and raised as “Erik Stevens” in the United States of America instead of Wakanda. After finding his father dead by his uncle T'Chaka one night, he swore revenge and worked his way through the United States Armed Forces and became a renowned black ops operative, brutally earning the name "Killmonger" through unusually high number of kill counts on the field. N'Jadaka would eventually go to Wakanda to exact revenge on T'Chaka's family and claim the title and throne he perceived he was robbed of. Although N'Jadaka successfully overthrew his cousin and seemingly killed him, T'Challa returned and confronted N'Jadaka. After a fierce Duel in the Great Mound, N'Jadaka was killed by T'Challa. But he refused medical treatment, choosing death instead of imprisonment and loosing his freedom. Cultural Traits The Golden Tribe have been descendants to the first king of Wakanda, Bashenga. A result of this heredity is the spiritual connection to Bast, the Black Panther Goddess, and relative immunity of the Heart-Shaped Herb's toxic elements. Anyone else may challenge to the title for the throne, but it takes someone worthy enough to ingest the Heart-Shaped Herb without dying due to the unique toxicity or by spiritual strength. Given Wakanda was an isolationist for the vast majority of its history, many Wakandans share some minute percentage of royal blood to survive the Herb, thus if a citizen does claim victory through a challenge and they have enough royal heritage, they could live through the process of becoming a Black Panther. The title of Black Panther is usually from parent to child in the line of succession, predominantly to the first born of each generation. The Black Panther serves first as protector of Wakanda, then as ruler once the previous leader abdicates or dies. In T'Challa's case, his father's assassination made him king and protector, making him fill both roles and balancing their respective duties. This tradition stems from Bashenga as Black Panther, acting as protector and king until he had to pass the role to his first born, thus eventually leading to the system at present of a Black Panther first being protector, then ruler. The Golden Tribe, while the direct line of Bashenga, also has lineage to all tribes in Wakanda. In order to fully appreciate and interweave Wakanda's people together, spouses to the Golden Tribe have also been with the River, Merchant, Mining, and Border Tribes over the generations since Wakanda's founding over 9,000 years ago. This is meant to better exemplify the connections with all Wakanda for the kings, queens, and Black Panthers as they are kindred to all those within their homelands. Thus to Wakandans, everyone truly is family, even the royal house. Family Tree Appearances Trivia *The Golden Tribe's traditional color is black, with its sigil being an African symbol for "sun".‘Black Panther’: 90 Things to Know about the MCU’s Game-Changing Movie References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:Wakandan Tribes Category:Royalty Category:Golden Tribe